<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forgiving a Friend by planetarydaydream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828214">Forgiving a Friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetarydaydream/pseuds/planetarydaydream'>planetarydaydream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:21:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetarydaydream/pseuds/planetarydaydream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus reminisces on the time when Snape first found out about his furry little problem</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forgiving a Friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The day after the full moon, Remus Lupin awoke to find that he had severely overslept, leaving five minutes for him to get to class. He threw on an old red jumper that James had given him for Christmas. It still fit, seventeen years later. </p>
<p>He grabbed his briefcase, the one that the marauders had all bought him for his eighteenth birthday. Everything he owned was so riddled with memories.<br/>
He ran out the door and sprinted down the stairs to his classroom. Everything still hurt from the night before. As soon as he opened the door, he was overwhelmed with worried students. </p>
<p>“Professor Snape gave us two roles of parchment on werewolves, due tomorrow!” Shouted someone from across the room.</p>
<p>“We don’t even know about werewolves!”</p>
<p>“Please say we don’t have to do it!” </p>
<p>Werewolves. Werewolves. Snape, in his absence, had taught the class about werewolves. Remus shuddered at the thought. He quickly assured the students the assignment wasn’t necessary, to their relief. But Hermione had already done it, the clever girl probably already knew. The whole class had seen his boggart after all. He could be fired, put in Azkaban, if word got out. He tried to push the thought aside, not wanting to break down in the middle of the class.</p>
<p>Remus turned to James, no, Harry. From across the room he really couldn’t see the colour of his eyes. James used to sit at that exact desk, Peter at the one beside. He and Sirius would be at the two across. He used to always be seated beside Sirius, under the pretense that Remus’ work ethic would rub off on him. If anything, it had been the other way around. Remus had been in on all of the marauder’s pranks, though no one ever suspected him, the prefect with perfect grades. Except one prank. There was only one prank he wasn’t in on.</p>
<p>Remus turned back to the students. Gave them a lesson on Hinkypunks. Still, he couldn’t help but think back before everything went to hell. Back when the worst thing that had happened to him and his friends was when Sirius lead Snape, or Snivellous, as they used to call him, to the shrieking shack.</p>
<p>He could still remember. It was October, 1976. </p>
<p>He hadn’t spoken to Sirius for the days after. He didn’t want to. How could his best friend betray him like that? He would have killed Snape, and then he would have been kicked out of Hogwarts and sent straight to Azkaban! </p>
<p>Remus sat in the common room, trying to catch up on his essay for transfiguration, thank Merlin Mcgonnagall had given him an extension, since he had been in the hospital wing, and much too tired and hurt to do it then.</p>
<p>Sirius and James then walked in, laughing about something or other. Remus understood that James wouldn’t be as mad as he was. James wasn’t the one who could have killed someone.</p>
<p>He didn’t want to be around Sirius right now. It had been almost three days since they last spoke. Remus packed up his things and decided to finish his work outside.</p>
<p>Remus ran as fast as he could out into the courtyard, hoping to avoid anyone following him. But before he could go and sit underneath his favourite tree, he bumped into some of Snape’s death eater friends, Crabbe and Goyle. </p>
<p>“Hey, Loony Lupin! Watch where you’re going!” said Crabbe. Remus muttered an apology and tried to pass, but Goyle pushed him back.</p>
<p>“You know, Snape said you were a werewolf,” said Goyle.</p>
<p>Remus flinched at the word. But he managed to keep his cool.</p>
<p>“If there were a werewolf in Hogwarts, they’d be expelled. Snape’s a liar.” He said.</p>
<p>“Oh yeah?” said Crabbe, pushing Remus.</p>
<p>“Yeah,” Remus said, pushing him back. Remus didn’t like to start fights, though sometimes he needed to finish them. But he realized his mistake, as Goyle and Crabbe versus himself made it two against one. Still, it was too late now.</p>
<p>Goyle threw a punch, and Remus quickly ducked away. However, as he did, Crabbe managed to punch him right in the nose. He could feel his eyes watering, but fought the urge to cry. Blood dripped down his face, and he punched Crabbe with all his force, knocking him down. Goyle tried to lunge at him and Remus elbowed him in the jaw. But Crabbe had already gotten up, and Goyle was fuming with anger.</p>
<p>Remus reached for his wand, but it was at the bottom of his bag, and couldn’t get it in time to stop the two boys from knocking him on the ground. </p>
<p>Suddenly, he heard Sirius’ voice from behind him. </p>
<p>“Hey!” </p>
<p>Crabbe and Goyle looked up, in shock. Though Sirius was only five foot four, he was much more intimidating than Remus, especially with his new punk rock style. Goyle and Crabbe raised their wands, but Sirius shot an ‘expelliarmus’ their way and they were left barehanded. This gave Remus time to get his wand out.</p>
<p>“Petrificus Totalus!” he shouted at both of them. Two red lines swivelled towards them and soon enough they were both on the ground, paralyzed.</p>
<p>Remus got up and wiped the blood off of his face with the sleeve of his jumper. He turned to Sirius, who was still just standing there, in shock.</p>
<p>“Thanks,” Remus said. That was the first time he’d spoken to his friend since the Moon.</p>
<p>“Yeah, no problem Moony,” said Sirius. “What happened over there?” he said, clearly concerned for his friend.</p>
<p>“Snape told them I’m a werewolf,” Remus started. Sirius raised his eyebrows and looked as though he were about to say something, but Remus continued. “They don’t believe him, of course. But they pushed me and I punched back.” he finished.</p>
<p>“You’re bleeding,” he whispered.</p>
<p>Remus shrugged. “I’ve been worse,”</p>
<p>“Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing?”</p>
<p>“No I’m fine, really,” Remus said, wiping more of the blood on to his sleeve.</p>
<p>“Here,” Sirius said, handing him a Honeydukes chocolate bar from the inside of his signature leather jacket. Remus smiled. Sirius rarely ate chocolate after becoming Padfoot. He didn’t have a taste for it anymore. He must’ve been carrying it just for Remus. Remus took the bar gratefully and ate it as they walked back to the common room. </p>
<p>“I know I’ve tried to say this before Moony, but I’m so sorry. I know what I did was really, really bad, and I get it if you don’t want to be my friend anymore, but I want you to know that I’m going to try and do everything I can to make it up to you,”</p>
<p>Remus stood silently. He realized he really didn’t want to go on without being friends with Sirius. </p>
<p>“I forgive you, Sirius,” he practically whispered. Sirius looked up at him with those grey puppy dog eyes. </p>
<p>“Really?” He said back.</p>
<p>“Yeah, really,” Remus sighed.</p>
<p>And now after so long, Sirius was back, escaped from Azkaban, if the rumours were true.</p>
<p>Remus couldn’t help but think, that his Padfoot couldn’t have been the same man that killed James and Lily Potter. There was no doubt in his heart that someone else was responsible. And he thought that if Sirius really was back, after twelve years, he would forgive him for being gone for so long. Forgive Sirius for leaving him to deal with everything all alone. Forgive the man he still loved, even after all this time. Who, if given the choice, he would stay with, until the very end. </p>
<p>But there was nothing he could do about it now, he had no friends left to talk to. Remus sighed, forced back the tears, and continued teaching.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>